


Two Becketts

by ElaineB



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineB/pseuds/ElaineB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson Beckett is just back from a vacation on Earth, not all of it spent in Scotland!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Becketts

“Are ye daft?” Dr. Carson Beckett said incredulously to his friend Rodney McKay in the cafeteria. “I didn’t spend the whole vacation in a kilt in Scotland, ya know.”  
“You didn’t?” Rodney sounded surprised.  
“No, I spent a week with my cousin Kate in New York. She’s a bonnie lass, but what she sees in that cheeky bugger, Rick, who keeps following her around, I’ll never know.”  
John Shepard, who had been paying more attention to his eggs than to the conversation, suddenly sat up straight. “Your cousin Kate, in New York?”  
“Aye.”  
“Kate Beckett, in New York?” John said more insistently.  
“Aye, John, my cousin’s name is Beckett, too. So?”  
“Carson, that ‘cheeky bugger’ following her around is none other than Richard Castle!” John exploded. “Did you at least get his autograph?”  
The doctor looked puzzled. “Why would I want his autograph?”  
John put his head in his hands. “Only you, Carson,” he mumbled. “Only you.” He looked up, and said, very distinctly, “Richard Castle is a very famous author, and your cousin Kate is his current muse, the inspiration for Nikki Heat.” Carson continued to look blank. “Naked Heat? Heat Wave? Heat Rises?”  
“Likes puns, does he?” said Beckett doubtfully.  
John took a deep breath. “Maybe you knew his Derek Storm books? I couldn’t believe he killed Storm off,” he added in an aside to Rodney.  
“You actually read that kind of crap?” Rodney demanded. “But then I guess fine intellectual pursuits are lost on air jockeys…”  
“And how do you know what kind of ‘crap’ it is?” John asked silkily. He smiled a smug little smile. “How many of them have you read?”  
Rodney looked embarrassed. “Heat Rises is the only one still in my ‘to be read’ list.” John laughed.  
Carson looked at the both of them and shook his head as he rose from the table with his empty tray. “I’ll ask Kate about the man. I can see I’m not going to get a straight answer out of either of you any time soon…"   
John and Rodney stared after Beckett's retreating back. Neither could see the delighted grin on his face as he left.  
"Oh, and didn't I just get the best birthday present ever for the man!" Carson thought with glee. John’s next birthday would be a day to remember…


End file.
